¿Amigos con derechos?
by SophiMoon
Summary: Pan junto a su mejor amigo Trunks se verán envueltos entre el dilema de sentimientos más fuertes que la amistad... Aceptaran ser "amigos con derecho" tratando que su relación no se convierta en nada más-
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I:**

Hace más de un mes y medio que no pisaba la corporación capsula y no tenía la mas mínima intención de hacerlo si no hubiese sido por la petición de mi mejor amiga casi hermana… Bra Briefs.

-¡Maldita seas Bra, que me has metido en este lio!- alcanzando el sobre que me estrechaba

-Panny se que no lo quieres ver. Pero estos son los informes que me pidió mi madre que les echara un vistazo- me abrazaba por la espalda obligándome a mirarme en el espejo- No debes meterte a la cama con el pelo mojado- recita varias veces como un mantra mientras me cepillaba el cabello- Panny siento haber pillado este refriado- no puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer, pero Bra es capaz de convencer a cualquiera…inclusive a Vegeta

- Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama te he preparado una sopa para que la calientes después.

La miro con cariño y salgo. Alzando el vuelo.

El viaje hasta la empresa se hace corto, conozco el camino. Por lo que los kilómetros pasan deprisa. Espero encontrar de inmediato a Bulma y no tener que escabullirme por los pasillos en su búsqueda. Mucho menos encontrarme con ese niño mimado de Trunks Briefs.

Me detengo en uno de los callejones próximos a la corporación para no causar revuelo por llegar volando, me fastidia hacer esto. Cada vez que solía ir a la empresa, entraba por el ventanal de la oficina de Trun… ¡ya basta Son! Has venido a entregar documentos no a ver a ese mal amigo.

El enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo es de vidrio y acero, con las palabras CAPSULE CORP en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Entro en el inmenso vestíbulo de vidrio y acero. Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy delgada.

-Vengo ver a la señora Bulma Briefs. Pan Son, de parte de Bra Briefs.

-Disculpe un momento señorita Son- me dice alzando las cejas. Empiezo a pensar que mejor debí escabullirme por todo el edificio hasta encontrar su oficina, pero el riesgo a encontrármelo me intimida – y no sé porque-

-Sí, la señora Bulma dice que suba. Firme aquí por favor, señorita Son. El último ascensor a la derecha planta 20.- Perfecto, tanta burocracia aquí yo firmando, y Bulma se encuentra en la oficina de Trunks. Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra visitante.

-No es necesario, me iré pronto- le aseguro y me sonríe ampliamente. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de dos vigilantes.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 en una velocidad de vértigo y las puertas se abren, mientras salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, el cual me resulta completamente familiar… las cosas no cambian tanto en un mes y medio-suspiro- Me acerco a otro mostrador y me saluda la adorable señora Smith, la cual conozco desde que el hijo de la dueña trabaja aquí.

-Hola mi niña- me sonríe con toda amabilidad- ¿Cómo ha estado?, hace mucho que no la tenemos por aquí…- le sonrió, en respuesta de toda la ternura que me provoca esta mujer.

-He estado ocupada, estudiando para los exámenes finales y todo eso… la Universidad es agotadora- trato de sonar convincente, porque si de algo estoy segura, es que la adorable recepcionista de presidencia nos escucho discutir aquel día.

- Me imagino mi niña, entonces ¿que la trae por aquí? El joven no está-

-Perfecto- susurro esperando que no allá escuchado- Traigo unos papeles de parte de Bra para Bulma.

-Le avisare, espere aquí por favor- mientras señala la zona de asientos de piel color blanco. Detrás de los asientos esta la gran sala de reuniones que cuenta con una mesa oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. He almorzado tantas veces ahí, que para mí más que la sala de reuniones es un excelente comedor- sonrió ante los recuerdos. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de toda Satan City. La vista es tan impactante que siempre hace que me quede paralizada.

-¿Mi niña?- pregunta la señora Smith

- Si- le contesto aun distraída por la vista

-La señora Bulma, la recibirá en seguida ¿se le ofrece algo de beber… un té, café, agua?-

-No gracias- le contesto en un mormullo

Estoy distraída mientras veo a la señora Smith revoloteando por todo el vestíbulo, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un hombre alto y atractivo de pelo rizado y vestido con elegancia.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

-Bulma dile a tu hijo que lo espero para jugar golf esta semana.

No oigo respuesta. El hombre me ve y se sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. La señora Smith se levanta de un salto para ir a llamar el ascensor

-Buenas tardes, damas- dice el hombre metiéndose al ascensor

-La señora la recibirá ahora, pase.

Empujo la puerta y entro al despacho, el cual sigue tal y como lo recuerdo.

-Pan, mi niña ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta Bulma, mientras camina hacia mí, extendiendo los brazos

-Bien- sonrió mientras le respondo su abrazo- he venido a traer estos informes- señalo con la mano el sobre de papel en el que vienen- se que Bra hablo con tigo, no se ha sentido muy bien estos días. No sabe cómo fue que se enfermo- para ser sincera si sabe cómo. Nadar a las tres de la madrugada aunque sea primavera enferma a cualquiera. Aunque sea sayayin, pero según ella había sido la mejor cita de su vida, con su Goten ósea mi tío.

-Si me conto- mientras tomaba el sobre entre las manos- me dijo que no me preocupara, que tú la estabas cuidando muy bien- señalaba con una vos realmente cálida. Le dedique una sonrisa.

-Bueno Bulma- dije mirando hacia la puerta- me tengo que ir, un montón que estudiar tu sabes, los exámenes finales- benditos exámenes se habían convertido en mi mejor escusa

-No te quedas a esperar a Trunks, estoy segura que no tarda- me dice con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Tan perceptiva como mi madre, sabía que algo no andaba marchando bien en la amistad entre su primogénito y yo.

-He…e…mmmm- y por una inexplicable razón me ruborizo ¿Qué diablos me pasa?- Bulma prefiero que no- y me siento avergonzada- es que nos peleamos- le explico mientras subo mi mano a la cabeza tal como mi abuelito.

-Eso explica la expresión cabizbaja de Trunks durante todo este tiempo- habla más para sí misma. Mientras una punzada de Tristeza me recorre todo el cuerpo, tampoco es como si este mes yo lo hubiera pasado muy bien.- No es por meterme, pero creo que deberían aclaran lo que pasó. Ambos tienen una hermosa amistad que no se puede quebrar por discusiones arrebatadas.

-si tie… nes tienes razón- balbuceo. Pero no seré yo la que de mi brazo a torcer. – bueno nos vemos. Hasta pronto.

-Adiós cariño- me dedica una sonrisa en señal de despido, mientras salgo del despacho.

Me acerco hasta el mostrador para despedirme de la señora Smith. Dedicándole una amplia sonrisa junto con un hasta pronto. Cuando sin previo aviso siento como dos fuertes brazos me rodean por la cintura. Entrecierro los ojos. Debía sospechar que ocultaría su ki, como pude ser tan tonta. No necesito girarme para saber quien es. Reconocería su aroma aunque no lo sintiese en años.

-Sabia que pronto se te pasaría el enojo- me susurra al oído. Mientras siento un extraño escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Abro los ojos y me topo con una expresión más que divertida de la señora Smith. Decido no tomarle importancia.

-No te han enseñado a respetar el espacio personal- enfatizo molesta. Mientras me deshago de su agarre torpemente para girarme, quedando frente a él.

-No has venido a eso verdad- mientras me dedica esa típica sonrisa suya, que siempre me obliga a bajar la mirada para organizar mis ideas. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

-No, venia entregar unos documentos, ya me voy- comienzo a caminar hacia el ascensor pero Trunks me detiene en seco.

-Platiquemos- susurra mientras sus ojos de ese azul intenso chocan con los míos

-Bien- digo tragando saliva. Como si no tuviese voluntad sobre mi persona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: **

_**Flashback**_

Entro a su despacho. Exageradamente grande para una persona. Observando detenidamente al chico peli lila, que concentrado revisaba unos papeles. Acababa de firmar una fusión con una compañía farmacéutica que quería usar los laboratorios de C.C, para realizar pruebas con nuevos medicamentos. Trunks había firmado después de pensarlo por un tiempo, no conocía al dueño de la empresa. Por lo que debía tener cuidado de hacer cualquier tipo de trato con él.

En ese momento levanto la vista, encontrándose con esos grandes y profundos ojos tan intensos como la noche misma. Podría perderse en ellos. Pero jamás reconocería esa debilidad.

-Hola pequeña – susurró el peli lila tratando de ocultar un suspiro con su típica sonrisa.

-Hola hombre de negocios- le sonrió ampliamente, sentándose en el mismo lugar que minutos atrás había estado el nuevo socio de la corporación. Se apoyó en el apoyabrazos, levantando sus piernas posicionando una sobre otra.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-sonríe- Pensé que nos veríamos a las seis para entrenar- se calla y clava su mirada azul en la más pequeña de los son.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí Trunks- se coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja- No podremos entrenar hoy- por un momento la sorpresa se asoma en los ojos del mayor

-¿Existe algún motivo?-

Ella se levantó y fue hacia el frente de su escritorio. Haciendo a un lado los papeles para sentarse en la parte superior.

-Tengo una cita- alargando la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa

-Me dejas tirado para salir con alguien- escupió molesto

-Estás molesto- asegura la azabache, mientras el hombre en frente de ella voltea la cara para no mirarle.

-Debiste haberme preguntado primero no te parece-señala elevando la voz.

La menor boquiabierta, se inclina hacia delante para agarrar los brazos de la silla tirando de él hacia ella- Desde cuando tengo que pedirte permiso Trunks Briefs-respira ofuscada- Te recuerdo que no eres mi padre- le grita mientras se levanta del escritorio para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Nadie está hablando de eso- corta en seco- pero mi tiempo es importante, no para estarlo perdiendo con niñeri…- se detiene automáticamente. El enfado inexplicable que experimentaba hiso que las palabras salieran antes de que pudiera detenerlas

-Termina la frase-eleva la voz dolida.

-Lo siento-susurra, acercándose hacia ella

- Trunks Briefs eres un idiota-avanza para abrir la puerta. Cerrándola tras ella de un portazo.

La azabache mira hacia la secretaria de presidencia. Quien refleja solo sorpresa en el rostro, no solo por los gritos de hace un instante. Sino por no saber de dónde había salido la chica frente a ella.

-Dígale a su jefe que no lo molesto más con mis niñerías- enfatizo la pelinegra antes de que abrieran las puertas del ascensor

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

Me sigue en completo silencio, lo que verdaderamente me sorprende, jamás ella ha sido a si… Realmente soy un idiota.

-¿Cómo has estado?- suspiro. Notando como a cambiado durante este mes y medio. Su cabello tan intenso como el color de esos ojos que tanto me gustan está más largo de la última vez que no vivos. Una punzada de culpabilidad me recorre el cuerpo.

Y su cuerpo al igual que su ki a simple vista se notan más fuertes. Pues claro si ahora es tu padre quien la entrena. Dice una vocecita en mi cabeza.

-¿Eso quieres platicar?- me dice con tono arrogante, fijando la mirada en el piso- Bien, ocupada con mis niñerías- frunce los labios

Y ahí estaba esa palabrita que me había perturbado todo este mes y medio. Sabía que estaba dolida y no porque mi hermana me había llamado gritándome por imbécil. Sino que todo su semblante me lo verificaba.

-Lo siento- comento sin siquiera pensarlo

Levanta su cara y sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su rostro- si eso es lo que quieres decir, no te preocupes lo leí en los mensajes que me dejaste.

Trago saliva. Claro debe estar cansada de los "lo siento" si he tratado de disculparme todo los días desde que me comporte como un idiota celoso.

Si celos…eso era lo que había experimentado ese día. Llegue a la conclusión luego de meditarlo. Jamás había sentido nada igual. Era ira lo que corría por mí cuando dijo que tenía una cita y exploto aun mas cuando me recalco que no era nadie para reclamar nada.

-Te extraño- se me escapa en un susurro. Mientras percibo como se ruboriza y me sostiene la mirada. Se me dispara el corazón

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí?

-También te extraño- comenta por lo bajo agachado la mirada tratando de ocultar algo

Me acerco. Colocando mí mano izquierda en su hombro, mientras que con la otra levanto su mentón para apreciar con mayor claridad eso ojos- ¿amigos de nuevo?- sonrió. Notando que contiene la respiración.

-Amigos- responde dedicándome una sonrisa. Cayendo en la cuenta del peso de esa palabra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III:**

Durante la semana me sumergí en mis estudios y en el trabajo de medio tiempo que conseguí con la ayuda de mi abuelo Satan desde que comencé la Universidad, hace cuatro años. No es que el dinero que me dieran mis padres no me alcanzara pero me gusta ser independiente. Bra también está muy ocupada organizando eventos con las nuevas firmas socias de la corporación. Mientras estudia para los exámenes. Hacia el Viernes ya se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que soportar ese pijama rosa lleno de conejitos, el que reservaba para cuando rompía con un novio, o para todo tipo de enfermedades.

-Pan Son- pronuncia mi nombre como si se acordara de algo- tu me debes unas cuantas explicaciones- alza una ceja desafiantemente.

Ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Bra Briefs. Me cuesta contestarle.

¿Qué puedo decir?

Que caí rendida sin voluntad alguna ante las disculpas de su hermano -Pues básicamente lo que te dije Bra. Trunks me pidió disculpas por… la verdad no recuerdo cuantas veces lo había hecho. Y le disculpe- me encojo de hombros

-¿Y solo eso? Me estás diciendo que no se hablaron por un mes y medio y solo te basto verlo por un instante y todo quedo como si na…da-dice lo ultimo como si estuviese reordenando la escena del crimen y ya supiese que quien es el asesino- ¡No puedo creerlo!- grita y se levanta de un salto del sofá -Te gusta ¿no es así?

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Maldita sea no lo dejara de preguntar.

¡Vamos Son piensa algo, rápido!

-Quizá- susurro. Bajo la mirada a los libros que me rodean

- Santa mi…ir…da- magnifica la palabra hasta hacerla de tres silabas

Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque vuelve a sentarse reordenando sus ideas. Me mira interrogante. Mientras me retiro a la cocina.

Entra y me quita el bocadillo que preparo de las manos sonriéndome, animándome a que le cuente más. ¡Es obvio!

-No diré nada Bra- y es mi última palabra repite una vocecita en mi interior

-Son- dice con un hilo de voz mientras termina de pasar la galleta por su garganta- ¿Sabías que es una falta de respeto no contarle todo a tu mejor amiga?- finge indignación. No puedo evitar reír- y ahora te comportas descarada. Riéndote en mi cara- se gira para sacar unas copas sirviendo limoná- bueno señorita. Lo sabía, lo sé desde siempre- alza la copa en señal de brindis y sonríe de medio lado.

-Vamos, Sherlock Holmes, no te sulfures- frunzo el seño y le saco la lengua- Ni siquiera sé si me gusta. Solo que…-digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas- Entiendo que pueda fascina…-interrumpe

-¿Tú fascinada por un hombre?- me mira boquiabierta

Siento que me arden las mejillas.

Para mi tranquilidad, llaman a la puerta. Espero que esta noche no sigamos hablando de Trunks. En los escalones de la entrada esta mi buen amigo Ubb con unas cuantas películas en las manos.

-¡Ubb! ¡Qué alegría verte!-lo abrazo- pasa

Ubb es la primera persona que se acerco a mí después que mi abuelo se fue, parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos la pasión por entrenar sino que descubrimos que tenemos el mismo sentido del humor.

Ubb estudia ingeniería. Es el primero en su familia que va a la universidad. Es un tipo brillante, pero su autentica pasión son las artes marciales

-Tengo buenas noticias- dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos oscuros.

-Sea lo que sea- dice Bra mientras se acerca a saludarlo- dime si traes comida con esas películas- añade sonriendo

-Venia invitarte a verlas- Ubb me mira fijamente. Moviendo las películas en sus manos.

-Las dos claro- añade mirando nervioso a Bra.

Ubb y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo mas- jamás me había dado cuenta hasta que un día Bra me lo comento- es lindo y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Bra solía molestarme diciéndome que me faltaba el gen de buscar novio- cuando teníamos como 15 años- pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que de verdad me atraiga. A demás de Trunks, murmura la inoportuna vocecita en mi subconsciente. ¡No! Destierro la idea de inmediato

Observo a Ubb colocando las películas. Lleva vaqueros y una camisa. Se bien, creo que por fin ha entendido el mensaje: somos solo amigos. Bra se acerca con las palomitas recién hechas alza la mirada y me sonríe.

Mientras la película comienza. La puerta vuelve a sonar. De seguro es Goten, suele siempre venir a ver a Bra. Alzo la vista… y me quedo atrapada en la mirada azul de Trunks, que me observa fijamente desde la puerta.

-Hola pequeña- me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa

Creo que me quedado boquiabierta y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

-Trunks- murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Todo despeinado y vestido tan sex…bien.

-Pasaba por aquí- me dice en modo de explicación- y me acorde que Bra tiene unos documentos que necesito- su voz es tan cálida.

-Pasa- le indico living.

-¿Has estado bien?- me pregunta en un susurro- como no has ido a verme-comenta con un notable tono de reproche- pensé que habíamos vuelto a ser amigos

-Y lo somos Trunks –recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y me vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo- pero no quiero agobiarte, se que estas ocupado- y yo confundida- además he estado estudiando-lo miro detenidamente, mientras me surge una idea: Ha venido a verme. ¡Imposible! Si es el hombre más ocupado y codiciado por la ciudad entera. Si estuviese preocupado por una amiga llamaría.

-¡Pan!- Ubb aparece desde el otro lado del pequeño pasillo- si que te has demorado

Le sonrió y cuando miro a Trunks, veo nos observa atentamente con ojos impenetrables y pensativos y expresión más seria. Y por una razón poco comprensible ciento que debo darle explicaciones-Ubb ha venido de visita para ver unas películas.

¡Ya basta Son!

Trunks tiende la mano con su mirada impenetrable.

-Trunks ¿Cómo has estado?- lo saluda Ubb estrechándole le mano

-Bien gracias- su expresión es impasible, pero su tono es distante y frio.

-¿Qué pasa chichos, que nadie me va acompañar a ver la película?- sale Bra detrás de Ubb con el cuenco lleno de palomitas- Trunks- susurra y su mirada va directo hacia mí. Sonríe- ¡esto se armo!- comenta divertida

En estos momentos quisiera tener cinta adhesiva para tapar la boca de Bra.

Nota: Gracias por sus comentarios son muy alentadores :) Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo… Saludos.


End file.
